Birthday Present
by zakeera
Summary: Menjelang tahun baru sekaligus ulang tahun Kurapika, hubungannya dengan Kuroro justru tengah diuji, mulai dari jarang berduaan lagi sampai gosip yang tidak menyenangkan tentang hubungan mereka. Bagaimana Kurapika dan Kuroro menanggapi ini?
1. Chapter 1

_Pertama, Fiction ini didedikasikan untuk: _

_1. Hadiah ulang tahun WhityPearl-san yang minta fic romance KuroPika, dan_

_2. KuroPika Week Festival yang jatuh pada tanggal 22-29 Jamuari 2012 dengan Kiyui Tsukiyoshi-san dan WhityPearl-san sebagai panitianya._

Yosh! Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, kita mulai saja~

* * *

><p><em>Hunter X Hunter and characters those mentioned here are belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi<em>

_Original story by Miyuki Kobayashi, "Present for You", 2002._

* * *

><p><strong>*Birthday Present: Chapter 1*<strong>

"Kurapika, maaf ya. Hari ini kita juga nggak bisa pulang sama-sama."

Di belakang pintu kelas 3-A, Kuroro mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang tampak menyesal.

"Apa? Hari ini juga?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka, ini sudah hari kesekian mereka tidak pulang bersama. Bahkan hari ini juga…

"Ya… Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperiksa dengan anak-anak yang payah itu."

"Oh, begitu ya? Wah, aku kecewa…"

Tanpa sadar, kepala Kurapika langsung tertunduk lemas. Dipandanginya ujung sepatunya dan sepatu Kuroro bergantian.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya, Kurapika? Nanti kuganti, deh. Hari agar kita bisa berjalan dan mengobrol berdua." Kuroro berusaha menyenangkan hati gadisnya itu. Dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap rambut Kurapika yang lembut dan berkilauan itu.

"Kuroro, kamu sadar tidak? Akhir-akhir ini, kamu selalu ngomong seperti itu, lho." Seru Kurapika dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

"Kurapika…?"

"Eh? Ah, ya… anu… maafkan aku, ya?" Kini giliran Kurapika yang meminta maaf. Panggilan Kuroro barusan sedikit menyadarkannya. _Astaga, apa yang baru aku katakan pada Kuroro barusan?_ Tanya Kurapika dalam hatinya.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro masih sedikit bingung. Namun, dari pernyataan yang baru saja Kurapika sampaikan, Kuroro sedikit menyimpulkan bahwa Kurapika saat itu tengah melamun.

"Saat ini, kamu sedang sibuk-sibuknya melatih adik kelas yang akan bertanding kan, Kuroro?"

"Kurapika, maaf ya… Aku kurang memperhatikan kamu gara-gara urusan itu." Kuroro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan Kurapika pulang tanpanya. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ini, hubungan mereka harus mengalah dulu dengan tugasnya saat ini.

"Ah, kamu nggak perlu minta maaf kok, Kuroro… Pokoknya, kau sendiri jangan lupa istirahat, oke?"

Perlahan, Kurapika mengangkat kembali wajahnya, lalu berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman yang manis pada Kuroro.

"Sampai besok ya, Kuroro!" Seru Kurapika sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroro. Kemudian ia berbalik, dan setengah berlari meninggalkan kelas. Terdengar suara Kuroro dari belakang.

"Maaf Kurapika, hati-hati!"

_**xXx**_

Kurapika Kuruta. Gadis tomboy yang lincah, kuat, cerdas, dan galak, cepat naik pitamnya. Gadis yang padahal cantik, namun entah mengapa sangat tidak suka berdandan. Saat ini, duduk di kelas tiga SMU. Usianya sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Laki-laki yang diceritakan barusan bersamanya adalah Kuroro Lucifer, ketua klub bela diri di sekolah itu, dan kekasih Kurapika. Ketika kelas satu, di bulan Desember, tepat di hari ulang tahun Kuroro, Kurapika membulatkan tekadnya untuk membuat pengakuan atas perasaannya kepada Kuroro, dan akhirnya mereka berdua jadian. Dan bulan Desember ini, hubungan mereka sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Wah, cukup lama juga, ya?

Hubungan Kurapika dengan Kuroro, yang notabenenya adalah murid yang punya cukup banyak penggemar siswi di sekelilingnya, merupakan suatu hal yang diluar dugaan bagi siswa-siswi lainnya.

Semenjak mereka berdua jadian, hal itu menjadi berita besar di sekolah. Tetapi, setelah itu, mereka akhirnya memahami juga perasaan mereka berdua. Walaupun terkadang… mereka masih sering berdebat, tidak benar-benar rukun seperti yang dilihat oleh siswa lain.

Dulu, Kuroro memanggil Kurapika dengan nama keluarganya, Kuruta. Tetapi setelah berjalan setengah tahun berpacaran, ia mulai memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, Kurapika. Pada saat Kuroro memanggil namanya dengan nama kecilnya, Kurapika merasa sangat senang, karena seakan jarak di antara mereka berdua mulai menciut.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, hubungan mereka sedikit terganggu. Ya, itu karena Kuroro ditugaskan untuk melatih siswa kelas satu yang akan mengikuti pertandingan bela diri tidak lagi.

**_xXx_**

"KURAPIKA! Semangat dong!"

"Ng… Tapi, Neon…"

Karena merasa diabaikan oleh Kuroro, Kurapika memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe bersama teman akrabnya, Neon, pada hari itu seusai sekolah. Walaupun Neon bersikap kekanak-kanakan, ia adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Ia mau mendengarkan bermacam-macam keluhan Kurapika.

"Apa boleh buat? Sebentar lagi, klub bela diri kita akan mengikuti perlombaan, kan?" Sahut Neon sambil mendesah. Tidak tahan juga gadis ini melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan bete seperti itu.

"Iya sih… Tapi tetap saja sebal!"

"Sekaranglah saatnya kamu harus menunjukkan kesabaranmu, Kurapika."

"Tapi…"

"Mengertilah keadaan Kuroro sedikit saja, hanya untuk kali ini, Kurapika. Kuroro pasti sedang repot saat ini. Ditambah adik kelas yang akan bertanding itu kemampuannya masih sangat jauh dibawah siap."

"Tapi sikap Kuroro akhir-akhir ini dingin sekali padaku, Neon. Dia jarang mau pulang bersamaku lagi."

Neon kembali mendesah, sambil mengaduk pelan teh yang ada di gelasnya. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Kurapika? Ini tugas langsung dari kepala sekolah, pasti sulit ditolak, iya kan?"

"Apa saat ini Kuroro lebih senang melatih adik-adik kelas itu sambil melihat jika ada yang lebih baik dari aku, ya? Daripada berjalan bersamaku? Mungkin saja kan, Kuroro merasa bosan?" Hipotesis Kurapika kali ini akhirnya sukses membuat Neon kehabisan kesabarannya

"Bodoh sekali sih kamu ini?" Seru Neon sembari menjitak keras kepala temannya itu.

"Aduh! Sakit, tahu?" Omel Kurapika kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Habisnya… Bisa-bisanya kamu berpikiran seperti itu. Coba saja kalau Kuroro mendengar perkataanmu barusan, Kurapika? Dia pasti akan benci kepadamu."

"Neon! Kamu jahat sekali, sih!"

"Siapa yang jahat? Justru Kuroro sangat memperhatikan kamu, tahu tidak?"

Kurapika amat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Neon barusan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya, "Oh ya?"

Neon hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. "Kamu ini memang keterlaluan ya? Padahal kamu sudah punya pacar yang serius dan setia…" Dan sekali lagi mendesah untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Iya, sih… Tapi, sekarang dia tidak terlalu memperhatikanku. Hanya latihan dan latihan yang ada di otaknya saat ini."

"Kamu ini bagaimana? Cemburu kok sama keperluannya?" Tanya Neon sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Soalnya… Soalnya…"

Tanpa sadar, suara Kurapika meninggi seperti anak kecil. Saat ini kedudukan sedang terbalik. Jika biasanya Neon yang bersikap kekanakan dan Kurapika yang lebih dewasa, kali ini tidak. Kalimat Kurapika terputus ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neon menuju jalanan dengan penerangan yang tampak berkilauan. Beberapa cahaya yang bersumber dari lampu di jalan itu jatuh menyilaukan mata, dan rambutnya yang makin membuatnya terlihat seperti emas daripada helaian rambut. Kota terlihat bagaikan pertunjukkan Natal bagi Kurapika, pertunjukkan Natal yang berkilauan.

Ya, semester kedua tahun ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Biasanya, pada saat-saat seperti ini Kurapika merasa senang sekali. Karena, pada bulan Desember ada Natal. Kemudian, tanggal 1 Januari Kuroro dan Kurapika selalu pergi ke kuil bersama-sama dengan penuh semangat. Dan hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Kurapika, ulang tahun di tahun baru. _Tunggu! Mungkinkah kebodohanku ini gara-gara ulang tahunku itu? _Pikir Kurapika.

_Tapi, aku kesal pada musim dingin tahun ini. Soalnya, Kuroro sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aku!_ Tampiknya lagi. _Betapa senangnya kalau musim semi segera tiba. Betapa senangnya jika lomba itu segera berakhir…_

"Hei Kurapika! Kamu kenapa? Kok wajahmu cemberut begitu?" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama Kurapika. Kurapika lantas tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Leorio yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya dan Neon.

"Eh, kamu Leorio."

Lalu tiba-tiba Leorio duduk di kursi yang tersisa dengan seenaknya. Setelah itu ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan kopi.

"Ada perlu apa kamu?" Tanya Kurapika ketus.

"Eh? Anu… Itu…" Jawab Leorio yang gelagapan sambil tersenyun-senyum penuh arti. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Kuroro? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang terlihat berdua."

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kurapika kesal kembali. "Kamu jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, dong! Saat ini, Kuroro sedang sibuk dengan persiapan lomba klub bela diri, tahu!"

"Kalau aku, tak akan membuat Kurapika bersedih seperti ini. Kamu juga bodoh sih, kenapa gak pacaran sama aku saja? Pasti menyenangkan, deh!"

Pipi Kurapika langsung bersemu merah. "Ah! Kamu ini nggak pernah berubah, Leorio! Kamu sendiri, bagaimana dengan urusanmu?"

"Kalau aku sih, semua urusan yang berhubungan denganku sudah terurus. Lagipula tidak ada urusan yang mendesak di ekskul Palang Merah, jadi tidak ada masalah."

"Huh… Gayamu itu…"

"Sekali-sekali santai dong! Iya, kan? Hei, Kurapika! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau kencan denganku saja?"

BUAGH!

Dengan sekali hantaman dari kekasih sang ketua klub olahraga itu, darah mengalir dari hidung Leorio. Pengunjung kafe yang lain, dan Neon juga, hanya bisa merinding melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Kurapika.

"Wah gawat! Singa pirang ini mulai mengamuk!" Seru Leorio sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengusap bawah hidungnya yang berdarah. Leorio sudah biasa menerima bogem mentah dari Kurapika, jadi tidak menjadi masalah besar baginya.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, Leorio? Kamu bermaksud melawak ya? Gaya bicaramu hari ini sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu!

"Tenanglah Kurapika! Aku hanya bercanda kok! Kamu ini, enggak berubah ya? Cepat naik darah seperti biasa."

_Huh… Pusing kepalaku memikirkan tingkah orang ini…_Pikir Kurapika sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Ya… Seperti itulah Leorio, teman seangkatan Kurapika yang sikapnya selalu _easy going_. Dia merupakan cowok pesolek, bertubuh tinggi dan berambut berdiri, atau kata lainnya jabrik. Dia pernah melakukan kesalahan, yaitu menggangu hubungan Kurapika dengan Kuroro. Jadi Kurapika harus selalu waspada terhadap sikap Leorio. Walau begitu, Leorio juga memiliki sikap yang baik. Sejak Kurapika berpacaran dengan Kuroro, dia sering bilang begini dan begitu. Walaupun demikian, dia selalu mendukung hubungan Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Neon, yang selama itu hanya diam mendengarkan, tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara takut-takut. "Hei… Kurapika…."

"Ng? Ada apa sih?"

"Anu, hari ini, aku boleh pulang duluan?"

"Hn. Ada perlu apa?"

"Anu… Kami… mau berkencan."

"Eh? Kami? Kami siapa maksudmu, Neon?"

"Ah Kurapika… Jangan belagak tidak mengerti seperti itu, dong!" Kali ini Leorio angkat bicara.

Kemudian, Kurapika memandangi wajah Neon dan Leorio bergantian. "Tunggu! Jangan bilang… Hei, kalian ini… Tiba-tiba saja. Sejak kapan kalian-?"

"Selagi kamu mabuk kepayang dengan Kuroro, kami juga jadian, loh!"

Dengan cepat Kurapika menoleh ke arah Neon, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Dan Neon melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ng… Begini, aku tahu ini memang terdengar aneh… A,Aku, sejak dulu, selalu mengganggap Leorio itu… baik. Hehehe."

Neon tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah, senada dengan warna rambutnya. _Wah, aku jadi tertarik juga. Jadi begitu ya, Neon ini…_

Kurapika kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Leorio. "Hei, Leorio! Kalau kamu berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada Neon, awas ya!"

"Yang tidak-tidak itu seperti apa sih, Kurapika?"

"Huh! Jangan sok polos kamu, Leorio!"

"Ah, jangan-jangan, kamu sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada Kuroro, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku Cuma bercanda,Kurapika. Kamu manis deh, kalau sedang ngotot begitu."

Leorio masih saja menggoda Kurapika, padahal Neon ada bersama mereka. Untung Neon hanya menanggapi itu sebagai lelucon Leorio semata. Jika tidak, Leorio akan berakhir dengan hidung kembali berdarah. Leorio menghabiskan kopinya, lalu bangun dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti ya, Kurapika!" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya, ditambah dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hn." Balas Kurapika sambil memandang dingin serta curiga ke arah Leorio.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu dong, Kurapika! Aku serius kok, berpacarang dengan Neon. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik! Jadi kamu tidak usah mencemaskannya, ya?" Sambil berkata demikian, Leorio memberikan senyuman lembut ke arah Kurapika, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya! Kamu juga jangan mengganggu Kuroro dulu, ya? Kamu hanya harus bersabar sampai perlombaan itu selesai!"

"Ah? Baiklah…" Kurapika menggangguk serius mendengar kata-kata Leorio barusan. Kemudian melihat Leorio dan Neon meninggalkan kafe dengan akrab. _Tak kusangka, ternyata mereka sudah menjalin hubungan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, benar-benar telmi aku ini. _Pikir Kurapika sambil terus memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Leorio dan Neon.

Leorio dan Neon terlihat sangat mesra. Kemudian Kurapika menyadari bahwa Leorio melepaskan syalnya, lalu melilitkannya di leher Neon. Mereka juga berpegangan tangan sambil pelan-pelan membuat mereka tidak terlihat di keramaian orang-orang. Terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika langsung merasa iri melihat pasangan Leorio dan Neon. Tetapi Kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. _Aku juga ingin, berjalan bergandengan dengan Kuroro. Aku ingin berjalan bersamanya menyusuri kota…_

Akhir-akhir ini, setelah sekolah usai, mereka selalu melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda. Bahkan pada hari Minggu pun, mereka hampir tidak pernah berkencan lagi.

Bruk!

Kurapika menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, kemudian melamun kembali. _Kuroro! Aku betul-betul kesepian! Aku juga merasa agak cemas dengan keadaan ini…_

"_Kamu harus bersabar sampai perlombaan itu selesai!"_

Kata-kata Leorio barusan diulang-ulang dalam benak Kurapika, seakan tengah menasihati dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:  
><strong>_Huff... Yes! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai diketik! Awalnya, fic ini spesial aku bikin buat WhityPearl-san yang lagi ulang tahun *sekaligus hukuman, hehe*. Tapi minggu ini kebetulan lagi spesial KuroPika Week juga, jadi momennya pas banget ya? Satu cerita buat dua acara *ketahuan malesnya*.

Oh iya, satu catatan lagi. Cerita ini sedikit banyak aku ambil dari kumpulan cerpen karya Miyuki Kobayashi. Tentu saja di-edit lagi biar suitable sama HunterXHunter.

Notenya segini dulu deh buat chapter ini. Kalau ada typo atau pemilihan kata-kata yang gak pas, mohon diberitahu di review dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... .


	2. Chapter 2

___Fiction ini didedikasikan untuk:_

_1. Hadiah ulang tahun WhityPearl-san yang minta fic romance KuroPika, dan_

_2. KuroPika Week Festival yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 Januari dan diperpanjang sampai 5 Februari 2012 dengan Kiyui Tsukiyoshi-san dan WhityPearl-san sebagai panitianya._

__Yosh, hajimari saa~

* * *

><p><em>Hunter X Hunter and characters those mentioned here are belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi<em>

_Original story by Miyuki Kobayashi, "Present for You", 2002._

_By the way, I forget this panel at first chapter, so I just add it here, fine?_

KuroroXKurapika, FemKura, extremely OOC, and other badness alert from me as a newbie author...

* * *

><p><strong>*Birthday Present: Chapter 2*<strong>

_Dimana ruangan mereka ya?_ Pikir Kurapika sambil sibuk mondar-mandir di antara ruangan yang ada di lorong tersebut.

Hari minggu ini merupakan hari dimana klub beladiri Kuroro mendapatkan pengarahan tentang perlombaan yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi. Tempatnya di gedung olahraga yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka juga akan melakukan uji tanding menjelang pertandingan tersebut. Hari itu Kurapika sengaja datang ke gedung olahraga tersebut. Kurapika mana tahu tentang persiapan lomba itu. Kurapika juga tidak bisa membantu apapun, berhubung Kurapika bukanlah anggota klub beladiri itu. Untuk itulah, hal yang paling minimal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah membawakan Kuroro makan siang. Ya, hanya itulah yang terlintas di benak Kurapika. Memang kelihatannya menyedihkan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa Kurapika lakukan untuk Kuroro kali ini.

Ketika Kurapika melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.10. _Wah! Aku terlambat!_ Serunya dalam hati. Istirahatnya dimulai pukul 12.00 sampai pukul 13.00. Kurapika pun segera berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong tersebut.

_**xXx**_

Tadi malam, Kurapika menelpon Kuroro. "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membawakan makan siang untukmu, ya?"

"Nggak usah, deh… Nanti kamu pasti repot."

Kedengarannya Kuroro merasa tidak enak. Tetapi Kurapika terus mendesaknya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin membawakanmu makan siang," kata Kurapika mempertegas.

Akhirnya, "Baiklah… Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu," kata Kuroro. "Terima kasih, ya. Aku akan merasa senang sekali," sambungnya.

_Apa bukannya justru aku yang akan merepotkannya? Wah! Hal seperti itu tidak usah dipikirkan! Kurapika Kuruta harus berani menghadapi segala sesuatu! _Kurapika berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Kurapika tidak pandai memasak. Tapi demi Kuroro, Kurapika telah belajar dengan giat, dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit Kurapika bisa melakukannya.

_**xXx**_

"Ruangannya yang ini bukan, ya?"

Kurapika mengintip ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Disana, Kurapika melihat anak-anak SMU yang sama dengannya di pintu masuk. Ada juga beberapa wajah yang ia kenal. Mereka adalah anggota klub bela diri. Seharusnya, Kuroro ada di antara kerumunan itu, tapi Kurapika tidak menemukannya.

"Lho? Kuroro ke mana, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak di antara mereka berteriak.

"Katanya sih, pacarnya mau datang untuk membawakannya makan siang. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang mencarinya.

"Eh? Si Kuroro bisa juga, ya."

Lalu semuanya ramai memperolok Kuroro. Kurapika pun jadi malu dibuatnya. Lalu, dengan cepat Kurapika bersembunyi di belakang pintu.

_Wah. Rupanya Kuroro sedang mencariku. Hm, bagaimana tampaknya kalau kami saling mencari seperti ini, ya? Apa dia pergi ke pintu gerbang? Apa sebaiknya aku tunggu di sana saja?_

Ketika Kurapika tengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Hei, pacar Kuroro anak yang paling tomboi itu, kan?"

Deg! Jantung Kurapika seketika berdegup keras mendengar deskripsi tentang dirinya barusan.

"Ya! Dia itu kan terkenal galak, ringan tangan, apalagi sama cowok! Namanya Kurapika Kururta." Seorang anak laki-laki berteriak menanggapi.

"Tapi, kenapa Kuroro mau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang tomboi seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti… Tapi, cocok gak ya kalau mereka ngobrol?"

"Tentu saja nggak akan cocok! Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Bagaimana cara Kuroro dan pacarnya itu ketika berbicara? Sangat bertolak belakang!"

"Wah, kamu sadis banget sih! Hahaha…"

"Tapi, kelihatannya Kuroro juga akhir-akhir ini mulai menyadarinya."

"Benar juga sih. Belakangan ini, dia dekat dengan seorang adik kelas yang ada di klub kita, kan?"

"Ah, enggak begitu, kok…"

"Tapi, beberapa waktu lalu, mereka berdua berlatih bersama di ruang olahraga, kan?"

"Iya, sih…"

"Daripada dengan Kurapika yang keras itu, kukira dia lebih cocok pacaran dengan adik kelas itu. Dia itu, sudah kuat, tapi manis penampilannya."

"Hei, jangan ngomong begitu dong! Kasihan Kuruta, kan?"

"Ngomongnya sih begitu, tapi anak itu juga fans beratnya Kuroro. Aku tahu betul akan hal ini, lho!"

"Wah, masa sih?"

"Sebaiknya anak itu cepat-cepat rebut Kuroro dari tangan Kuruta!"

"Dia pasti bisa."

_Ha ha ha ha…_ Suara tawa mereka yang keras bergemuruh di dalam kepala Kurapika. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa bergerak, seperti membeku. Dia juga bisa merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya menjadi dingin.

_**xXx**_

Kurapika sangat sedih mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan dan menggosipkan hubungannya dengan Kuroro seperti itu. Tampaknya teman-teman Kuroro menganggapnya seperti itu. Dan Kuroro sendiri menolak untuk pulang bersamanya, malah memilih untuk berlatih bersama dengan adik kelas itu.

Kurapika sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka sering bersama-sama. Ya… teman-temannya bilang begitu. Kurapika juga tak pernah mendengar sedikit pun mengenai hal itu dari Kuroro.

Jantung Kurapika terasa berdegup semakin kencang akibat kecemasan yang memuncak. Hatinya terasa bimbang…

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

_Apa betul aku tidak cocok menjadi pasangan Kuroro? Apa Kuroro juga berpikir seperti itu? Apa keberadaanku selama ini mengganggunya? Apa dia berpikir kalau aku memang tidak cocok berpacaran dengannya? Karena itukah, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya menjadi agak dingin?_

_Betulkah di antara aku yang tomboi ini dengan Kuroro yang rajin dan terkenal itu tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan yang lancar?_

_Apa hanya aku yang merasa mendapat balasan cinta? Hanya aku saja?_

Begitukah?

Kurapika tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus Kurapika lakukan saat ini. Perlahan, Kurapika meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan dengan lunglai di lorong itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Semua obrolan orang-orang di lorong itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kurapika. Kurapika sendiri tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Kurapika merasa sendirian, dan terasing.

_**xXx**_

_Apa yang akan kulakukan disini? Untuk apa aku datang ke sini?_

Berpikir seperti itu,Kurapika sempat merasa sedih dan terpukul. Dan ketika ia sedang berjalan, tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir deras di kedua belah pipinya yang pucat.

_Kejam! Benar-benar kejam! Seharusnya mereka tak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu, kan?_

"…nggak mungkin cocok, deh…"

_Seharusnya, mereka tak perlu memastikan begitu…_

"…sebaiknya cepat-cepat rebut saja dia…"

_Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu? Kenapa… Kenapa?_

Kurapika menjerit keras dalam harinya. Hatinya terasa pedih sekali. Air matanya terus berlinang, berjatuhan di pipinya. Nafasnya sesak, Kurapika tidak bisa bernafas dengan lancar.

_Kuroro… Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, dan aku ingin kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku dengan seluruh jiwamu._

"… Kurapika, kamu adalah gadis yang paling kucintai di dunia ini…"

Kalau Kuroro mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kurapika akan merasa sangat tenang. Kurapika pasti bisa menepis semua gossip menyebalkan itu dengan tawanya yang ceria.

_Seandainya, di sini ada tangan hangat Kuroro… Seandainya Kuroro ada di sampingku saat ini… Aku akan menjadi gadis yang paling kuat._

_Hei, Kuroro… Kamu ada di mana? Kamu pergi ke mana?_

Akhirnya, hari itu Kurapika pulang ke rumah tanpa bertemu dengan Kuroro, karena mereka saling mencari satu sama lain.

_**xXx**_

Dalam suasana yang kelabu saat itu, hanya waktu yang terus berlalu. Sore itu, Kurapika tengah menerima telepon dari Kuroro.

"Selama istirahat, aku terus mencarimu, Kurapika," katanya.

Pada hari itu, katanya, Kuroro tidak makan siang. Padahal hari itu merupakan hari untuk uji tanding, tapi Kurapika merasa ia malah membuat Kuroro susah. Apa pun yang ia lakukan, Kurapika merasa pasti hasilnya selalu kebalikan dari yang ia harapkan. Sejak itu, Kurapika tidak pernah menghubungi Kuroro lagi, karena ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Kuroro. Kurapika berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar jangan terlalu ngotot.

"…_kamu harus sabar menghadapi ini sampai pertandingan selesai…"_

Kata-kata yang terdengar lembut bagi Kurapika dari Leorio dijadikannya sebagai jimat.

_**xXx**_

Semester dua telah berakhir, dan liburan musim dingin pun tiba. Kurapika hamper tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kuroro. Bulan Desember pun sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Leorio dan Neon tampaknya terus menikmati kencan dan kebersamaan mereka. Sementara Kurapika sepertinya akan hanya sendirian. Sebentar lagi, Tahun Baru akan segera tiba.

Liburan musim dingin terakhir di masa SMU untuk Kurapika. Tak ada satupun kenangan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Padahal tahun lalu, dan tahun yang lalunya lagi, Kurapika banyak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Seperti kencan di malam Natal, bersama-sama pergi ke kuil dengan penuh semangat, dan pada hari ulang tahun Kurapika, bersama Kuroro mereka merayakannya hanya berdua.

Setelah berziarah, Kuroro berkunjung ke rumah Kurapika. Kemudian, dia dan keluarganya member selamat kepada Kurapika bersama-sama. Dan setelah pesta itu usai, mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Kurapika. Percakapan terputus, lalu Kuroro memeluk Kurapika dengan penuh kelembutan. Itulah ciuman pertama Kurapika.

Namun, ulang tahun Kurapika kali ini, Kurapika tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Kuroro juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Kurapika. Kurapika berpikir, apa karena ada persiapan pertandingan itu? Karena itu, pada hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, Kuroro tidak bisa bersamanya? Apa perayaan ulang tahunnya tahun lalu merupakan sekaligus perayaan yang terakhir?

_Hei Kuroro, betapa aku mencemaskanmu!_

Setiap hari, Kurapika selalu menunggu saatnya Kuroro membutuhkannya. Bila Kurapika tak bertemu dengan Kuroro, ia selalu membayangkan Kuroro. _Apakah kamu juga begitu, Kuroro? Satu kali saja dalam sehari mengingatku? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kurapika ingin bertemu kembali dengan Kuroro, ingin mendengar suaranya kembali, berada di sisinya kembali… selama yang ia bisa.

_Apakah kamu selalu mengingatku seperti aku mengingatmu, Kuroro? Apakah ini hanya keserakahanku belaka?_

Kurapika berdoa dalam hatinya agar Kuroro mau, dan terus mengingat dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Hahh~ Selesai juga akhirnya chapter yang satu ini~ Nyari2 waktu buat ngetik diantara tugas sekolah emang susah! Padahal, gurunya lebih rajin gak masuk ke kelas, tapi ngasih tugas tetep, malah bejibun *curcol, abaikan saja*. Maaf ya yang nungguin chapter ini, harus nunggu lama... *narsis banget* Untung aja KuroPika Weeknya diperpanjang sampai minggu depan. Abis, takut fic ini selesai jauuh setelah KuroPika Week-nya selesai *curcol lagi* Terus... udah ngetik capek2, kok rasanya masih kurang benget ya words-nya? Padahal di Word, ini udah sampai 5 halaman loh! *curcol melulu!*.

Ya sudahlah, daripada notenya kepenuhan sama curcol-an gak jelas dari author, mending langsung review aja ya? Kesalahan pengetikan atau pemilihan kata mohon dimaafkan *mode pidato* dan tolong diberitahu, ya? Terimakasih~


	3. Chapter 3

_Pertama, Fiction ini didedikasikan untuk:_

_1. Hadiah ulang tahun WhityPearl-san yang minta fic romance KuroPika, dan_

_2. KuroPika Week Festival yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 Januari - 5 Februari 2012 dengan Kiyui Tsukiyoshi-san dan WhityPearl-san sebagai panitianya._

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, ayo mulai~

* * *

><p><em>Hunter X Hunter and characters those mentioned here are belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi<em>

_Original story by Miyuki Kobayashi, "Present for You", 2002._

* * *

><p><strong>*Birthday Present: Chapter 3*<strong>

Dalam suasana hati yang kelabu, hari terakhir tahun ini pun hampir tiba. Besok adalah Tahun Baru, dan Kurapika akan berusia delapan belas tahun. Namun, sudah satu minggu Kurapika tidak bertemu dengan Kuroro.

"Kurapika! Sarapannya sudah siap, nih!"

"Yaaa!"

Ibu Kurapika memanggilnya, Kurapika lalu pergi ke dapur menghampiri ibunya dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sekitar meja makan. Kemudian, Kurapika mulai menyantap sarapan yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

Tiba-tiba telepon bordering mengejutkan mereka. Ibu Kurapika pun segera mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Kurapika! Ada telepon dari Kuroro!"

Sang ibu yang sedang memegang gagang telepon memanggil Kurapika. Degup jantung Kurapika terasa berpacu semakin cepat. Dengan langkah cepat, Kurapika segera menyambar telepon itu.

"Halo!"

"Kurapika?" Tanya suara di seberang sana, mencoba memastikan kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang ia tuju.

"Ya!"

"Maaf ya, Aku sudah lama tidak menelponmu. Kamu jangan marah, ya? Aku kangen sekali sama kamu, Kurapika. Hmm… Bagaimana kalau mala mini kita pergi ke kuil? Kamu mau kan, Kurapika?"

Kurapika terkejut mendengar semua yang Kuroro katakana padanya lewat telepon barusan. Kurapika merasa tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ternyata Kuroro juga merindukannya selama ini! Kurapika serasa sedang dibawa terbang tinggi sekali. Ia hamper saja berteriak kegirangan. Ya, ia memang tengah menjerit senang, di hatinya. Kurapika berusaha membuat ekspresi suaranya tetap terdengar tenang.

"Hem. Memangnya kamu bisa?"

"Untukmu, aku harus bisa. Nanti malam, aku jemput di rumahmu, oke? Sampai nanti, Kurapika!"

Kuroro tidak member kesempatan pada Kurapika untuk menjawab permintaannya. Kurapika meletakkan gagang telepon dengan sangat pelan. Setelah gagang itu kembali pada posisinya di telepon, Kurapika termangu. Walaupun gagang telepon itu sudah di tempatnya, Kurapika tidak melepaskannya. Ujung matanya terasa panas. Sedang bermimpikah dirinya saat ini? _Apakah tadi itu benar-benar suara Kuroro yang dengan jelas memintaku untuk bisa pergi bersamanya nanti malam? _Sambil memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya, tak terasa air mata Kurapika pun mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. Walaupun hanya lewat telepon, Kurapika terharu dengan ajakan Kuroro barusan.

"Kurapika? Sudah selesai? Cepat kembali ke dapur, habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti keburu dingin, tidak enak!"

"I, iya, bu!"

Teriakan sang ibu dari arah dapur menyadarkan Kurapika yang sedang asyik dengan euforianya. Kurapika kemudian kembali ke dapur sesuai dengan perintah sang ibu, dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah cantiknya…

**_xXx_**

Pada malam itu, ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 23.30, Kuroro datang menjemput Kurapika dengan pakaian yukata lengkap dengan tema warna hitam. Kurapika menyambutnya dengan penampilannya yang amat cantik, padahal Kurapika hanya berbedak sedikit dan menggulung rambutnya dengan _hairpin _yang tidak terlihat terlalu 'wah', dan yukata yang cukup menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Sebelumnya, pasangan ini saling terpana melihat kekasih mereka dengan penampilan yang jarang seperti itu. Padahal, acara ke kuil bersama bukanlah yang pertama untuk mereka kali ini, namun tetap saja ini seperti kejadian langka untuk mereka. Mereka baru sadar setelah orangtua Kurapika mengetahui kalau mereka belum berangkat menuju kuil. Akhirnya, Kuroro segera memberikan tangannya kepada Kurapika. Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan bersama pergi ke kuil terdekat. Jalan menuju kuil sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang akan melakukan doa Tahun Baru.

Sebentar lagi, tahun ini akan berakhir, dan Tahun Baru akan segera dimulai. Di depan halaman kuil, mereka menunggu giliran untuk berdoaa. Sebelum memanjatkan doa, mereka melemparkan uang logam terlebih dahulu.

Banyak sekali yang ini Kurapika ucapkan dalam doanya pada malam itu. Misalnya, semoga Kuroro tetap menyayanginya, semoga hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut, dan sebagainya. Tetapi, setelah menerima telepon dari Kuroro, Kurapika memutuskan untuk hanya mendoakan semoga tim yang sudah selama ini Kuroro latih menjadi juara, dan membuat 'pengorbanan' Kurapika untuk tidak menggangu Kuroro selama berminggu-minggu menjadi tidak percuma.

_Ya Tuhan, semoga Engkau memberikan dukungan kepada Kuroro dan timnya yang akan bertanding nanti. _Begitulah isi doa Kurapika. Permohonan satu-satunya. Yang Kurapika bisa lakukan hanya berdoa seperti itu, dan terus berdoa, juga bersabar. Kurapika hanya bisa bersabar agar tidak mengganggunya.

Ketika Kurapika membuka kelopak matanya, dan menoleh kepada orang di sebelahnya, Kuroro masih terus berdoa dengan serius. Permohonan kemenangan . Tentu Kuroro juga berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara, mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kuil. Di langit malam yang kelam, namun berbintang, bulan bergantung bagaikan bros bundar yang terang. Sinarnya jatuh menyilaukan rambut Kuroro dan Kurapika, juga kulit mereka yang sama pucatnya. Membuat pasangan ini semakin nyaman saja untuk diperhatikan.

"Kurapika, kamu berdoa apa tadi?" Kuroro bertanya kepada Kurapika dengan nada lembut.

"Anu…" Kurapika ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Kuroro malah jadi semakin penasaran dan mendesak Kurapika pelan-pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku berdoa, agar tim beladiri dari klubmu itu memenangkan pertandingan."

"Begitu, ya? Terimakasih, Kurapika."

Kuroro tersenyum lembut kepada Kurapika. Dengan segala pesona Kuroro yang amat menganggumkan itu, berhasil membuat Kurapika 'sesak nafas' dengan kebahagian, dan kekaguman,yang terasa memenuhi dadanya.

"Kamu juga berdoa tentang pertandingan itu kan, Kuroro?"

"Tidak, tapi aku berdoa yang lebih penting lagi."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Aku berdoa, agar aku bisa terus bersamamu, selamanya."

"Ah! Apa?"

Kurapika sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Kuroro, lalu Kurapika segera menengadahkan wajahnya kea rah wajah Kuroro. Hatinya terasa hangat dan haru melihat mata Kuroro yang hitam dan berkilauan itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuhkasih sayang. Dengan lembut, Kuroro mengambil tangan Kurapika, lalu mereka kembali berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Kehangatan genggaman tangan Kuroro mengalirkan kehangatan ke dalam tangan Kurapika.

_Hei, Kuroro. Aku boleh bersamamu, kan? Aku boleh berada di sampingmu kan, Kuroro?_

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, pada tanggal 1 Januari di awal tahun ini, Kurapika. Aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu karena sibuk dengan persiapan pertandingan klub bela diri. Maaf ya, Kurapika…"

"Ku… Kuroro… aku… aku…cemas lho… Soalnya… kita kan, jarang bertemu. Aku benar-benar cemas… jangan-jangan, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…" Kata Kurapika, dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Kurapika!"

"A, aku khawatir… aku hanya menyusahkanmu… aku benar-benar bodoh… Aku berpikir, mungkin… anak seperti adik kelasmu yang satu itu… lebih cocok menjadi pasanganmu… aku betul-betul merasa cemas." Kurapika melanjutkan sambil perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroro.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Kurapika? Oh, aku tahu! Kau juga percaya pada gosip itu, ya? Memang, aku pernah mengajari ia berapa kali, melatihnya. Tapi, tidak ada yang lain lagi! Cuma itu, tidak lebih!"

Kuroro langsung menarik bahu Kurapika, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kurapika saat itu. Kuroro seketika memeluk Kurapika, melihat raut wajah kekasihnya itu yang diperkirakan sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Kuroro tidak percaya, Kurapika bisa lebih percaya dengan gosip anggota klub bela diri itu tentang hubungannya dengan Kurapika. Namun, Kuroro tidak bisa juga langsung menyalahkan Kurapika. Bagaimanapun, mereka jarang bertemu pada hari-hari itu sehingga Kurapika pasti tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan tanpa Kurapika, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kemudian, lonceng akhir tahun berdentang. menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Kuroro perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kurapika, sekarang sudah Tahun Baru, lho!"

"Ya…" Jawab Kurapika dengan suara yang serak, seraya menghapus air matanya yang masih menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Kuroro kemudian merogoh ke balik yukatanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari balik yukata, lalu mengulurkannya pada Kurapika.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, dan selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika."

"Wah, terimakasih Kuroro! Apa ini?" Seru Kurapika dengan mata tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang sudah ceria lagi, kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Buka saja kotaknya."

Kurapika membuka pita di kotak itu yang berwarna putih, persis salju di sekitar mereka saat ini, dengan hati-hati. Ketika tutup kotak kecil itu dibuka, tampak sesuatu yang bersinar.

"Wow… Cincin… Indah sekali, Kuroro! Aku sangat senang!"

Ternyata benda bersinar itu adalah sebuah cincin perak.

"Kurapika, boleh kuminta cincinnya sebentar?"

Tanpa banyak protes, Kurapika mengulurkan cincin tersebut kepada Kuroro. Setelah mengambil cincin itu, sebelah tangan Kuroro yang lainnya mengambil tangan kanan Kurapika, dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, Kuroro berkata,

"Ng, Kurapika… Kali ini… aku Cuma bisa membarikanmu hadia berupa cincin perak…"

"Kuroro, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku…"

"Nanti, beberapa tahun lagi… setelah aku lebih dewasa… pada saat itu…"

"Eh?"

_Deg! _Dada Kurapika langsung berdebar mendengar kata 'lebih dewasa'. Apakah maksudnya Kuroro akan terus bersamanya sampai mereka beranjak dewasa?

"Pada saat itu… ada apa?"

"Aku… akan memberikanmu cincin berlian…"

Seketika pipi Kuroro menjadi lebih merah lagi. "Ah… Mungkin, aku ini terlalu berlebihan, ya? Hahaha…"

Kuroro…

_Dengan kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan itu saja, aku merasa menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini…_

"Kuroro, aku tak membutuhkan berlian… atau semacamnya… Kalau kamu berada di sampingku, aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi, Kuroro…"

"Kurapika…"

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kurapika mengalir begitu saja. Senyuman yang terukir di wajah Kuroro jadi terlihat samar olehnya. Kemudian, Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika, dan kembali mendekapnya. Kuroro memandang wajah Kurapika dengan lembut, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut pula…

Kemudian Kuroro menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kurapika, dan berkata,

"Kurapika, selamat ulang tahun, ya."

***Selesai***

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Sebelumnya... aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas extremely late update-nya *emang ada yang nungguin fict ini?* Seminggu loh jaraknya! Padahal chapter terakhir ini gak begitu banyak... Maklum, tugas numpuk -_-'v *apa nih maksudnya, curcol lagi?*

Ya~ makasih ya yang udah mau nyiakan waktunya untuk baca fic yang masih belum jelas dari author yang sama nggak jelasnya. Makasih juga buat yang mau ngetikin review buat fict ini~ Sekarang waktunya nyiapin fict buat Valentine, dan proyek fict sendiri... *ini lagi promosi*

Pokoknya, intinya, makasih banyak ya~! Sampai ketemu di fict-ku yang selanjutnya~**_  
><em>**


End file.
